wickedlovelyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fragile Eternity
Synopsis Seth never expected he would want to settle down with anyone - but that was before Aislinn. She is everything he'd ever dreamed of, and he wants to be with her forever. Forever takes on new meaning, though, when your girlfriend is an immortal faery queen. Aislinn never expected to rule the very creatures who'd always terrified her - but that was before Keenan. He stole her mortality to make her a monarch, and now she faces challenges and enticements beyond any she'd ever imagined. In Melissa Marr's third mesmerizing tale of Faerie, Seth and Aislinn struggle to stay true to themselves and each other in a milieu of shadowy rules and shifting allegiances, where old friends become new enemies and one wrong move could plunge the Earth into chaos. Plot The novel begins with Aislinn coming into Seth's home from a Summer Court party. She would come to Seth's house because she was uncontrolled and unpredictable after the Summer Court parties she frequents once a month with her partner Keenan, the Summer King. As Aislinn in not in control during these nights, she generally burns Seth; which makes her rethink about her choice to keep him as her boyfriend even though he is mortal, and she an immortal Faery Queen. She and Seth argue about his future and it reaches the point of the time after Seth's death, which Aislinn constantly avoids. Meanwhile, Bananach, or War, pays a visit to her twin sister Sorcha, the High Queen. Bananach tells her sister about Seth being the Summer Queen's boyfriend and the Dark King's best friend. She also tells her sister about her predictions of war in the coming times. Ignoring the comments about war, Sorcha orders her advisor, and brother, Devlin to follow Seth and see whether he is a threat to the balance of the four Faery courts. Seth and Niall are still best friends and often hang out, and after some time Niall offers Seth the protection of the Dark Court, meaning that if someone strikes Seth they will be striking the Dark Court. This was mainly to protect Seth from Keenan, in case he chose to dispose of Seth to get to Aislinn. This is also aimed at hurting Keenan because of what he did to Niall's love interest, Leslie, in Ink Exchange. After the parties, Aislinn and Keenan discuss things to improve their Court's strength and Aislinn's ideas on how to change things to make peace with the other courts. Naturally, because of the summer season, Keenan and Aislinn are getting attracted to each other because of their positions in the Faery court. However, Seth is struggling with the fact that even the weakest of faeries are stronger than him, and feels that he has a want to become a faery himself to make his love's life easier. Eventually Keenan kisses Aislinn. At the same time that Seth and Aislinn are having problems, so are Keenan and Donia. Donia feels that it is not enough that Keenan comes over only occasionally to make love with her and that his attraction to Aislinn has to stop so she will be the only one in his life; which is something he cannot promise. Donia then throws Keenan out of her house and tells him that he is never to speak to her again. Keenan tells Aislinn of this and she goes to see Donia, to tell her that Keenan is sorry and that he does love her and only her. However, Donia gets mad at Aislinn for defending Keenan, blaming her for the Summer Court's attempts to have sway over her court, she then stabs Aislinn with ice from her fingernails, which detach, getting stuck inside Aislinn. Aislinn walks our of the Winter Queens home and stops at a wall where she topples. Embarrassed, Aislinn calls Keenan to rescue her from the street where she is bleeding; he carries her home. While trying to heal her, Keenan touched her in a way that sexually aroused her. Seth finds out and asks Aislinn for some space, as she is hurt she does not follow him. Seth leaves the Summer Court's loft and leaves to find someone who can help him to become a faery. Bananach finds him and takes him to Sorcha. Sorcha is amused by Seth's cleverness and tells him that she will make him a faery if he agrees to stay one month per year in her world, Faerie, making Art, however the Art must show true passion. He agrees and to complete the transformation he must kiss her, which he does. While making Seth a faery, Sorcha adds her own special gifts to make him a very strong faery. As Seth stays in Faerie, he begins to have feelings toward Sorcha, not as a lover but as a mother. Sorcha tells Seth that she has made him stronger than most faeries, being her creation means that he is like a son to her, therefore having powers to have a say in her court. They begin talking about various subjects. Seth, never having a proper mother, has a great connection towards Sorcha and has a want to please her as a son would to his mother. Seth, however, does not know that one day in Faerie is six days in the outside world. Aislinn is crushed with Seth's disappearance and cannot think of where he could be, but Keenan, Niall, and Donia all know that Seth is in Faerie. Keenan chooses not to tell Aislinn because it would cause her to have conflicts with the High Court. He therefore breaks up with Donia, and tries to woo Aislinn, but is unsuccessful. Niall eventually goes to visit Seth, who is perfectly happy in Faerie, except for his longing for Aislinn. He then tells Niall of his deal with Sorcha, and tells him not to worry about him. Sorcha tells Niall not to tell Seth too much about what is going on in the outside world and especially not to tell Aislinn about his being there. Aislinn finally accepts the fact that Seth is gone for good, seeing as he has been missing for nearly five months, and decides to start trying to hook up with Keenan. Aislinn wants to have sex with Keenan straight off because it would stop the hurting inside of her, but Keenan says that he will only get into bed with her when she really loves him. Seth's month in Faerie is finally over and Sorcha tells him that he is her creation and therefore her son, and that Seth has the same amount of voice as her brother, Devlin, in court decisions. She also adds that he is welcome in Faerie any time should he want to visit. She also says that she will be checking on him sometimes. So with heavy hearts, they part, and Seth goes to face Aislinn. When first seeing Seth, both Aislinn and Keenan are surprised at Seth's return, and that he is now a faery. Keenan runs to Donia's house to beg for her forgiveness and asks her what he should do, but she only says "Hope that some of us are kinder to you than you've been to us"1. Seth asks Aislinn what has happened while he was in Faerie. He finds out that she was dating Keenan, and blames her for not having faith in their relationship. In the end, they get back together saying that they will figure things out. Seth also asks Niall if he could train with Gabriel's Hounds so he can learn how to fight and hunt, mainly to hunt down Bananach. Niall agrees and tells Seth that the change suits him. The novel ends with: "It did. Seth had a purpose now. And a chance at eternity with Ash." Characters Humans *Seth Morgan Summer Fey *Aislinn Foy *Keenan *Tavish *Quinn *Siobhan *Eliza *Aobheall Winter Fey *Donia *Evan Dark Fey *Niall *Gabriel *Chela *Ani *Bananach High Court Fey *Sorcha *Devlin Category:Books